criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Sam Riegel (character)
This page is about the character from a one-shot campaign. For the actor, see Sam Riegel. , by kendrawcandraw. (source) | Type = Player Character | Actor = Sam Riegel | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 2 | AppID = SamRiegelCharacter | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | Name = Sam Riegel | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = Ranger | Age = Adult (in first episode) Child (in second episode) | Alignment = | Languages = | Status = Alive | DeathReason = Multiple deaths in various timelines | DeathEp = | Place = Los Angeles, CA | Family = | Connections = Bixby (ranger companion; deceased) Allies: Laura Bailey, Taliesin Jaffe, Ashley Johnson, Matthew Mercer, Liam O'Brien, Marisha Ray, and Travis Willingham Foes: Conan O'Brien, aberrations of Liam O'Brien, and Travis Willingham | Profession = Voice actor | StatsRef = | Level = 1 | HP = 10 | AC = 11 | DC = | Str = 13 | Dex = 13 | Con = 12 | Int = 15 | Wis = 16 | Cha = 19 | Fanart = }} Sam Riegel is a human ranger from and . His ranger companion was Bixby the pug, until the dog died of unknown causes between time shifts. Sam is based on and played by the real Sam Riegel. Description Appearance Adult Form from . (source)]] Sam Riegel the character looks exactly like Sam Riegel the actor. Child Form Sam Riegel as a child looks exactly like Sam Riegel the actor as a child. Personality Biography Background Sam Riegel the character lived a life almost exactly like Sam Riegel the actor, but he was involved in motion capture and voice acting on a fictional video game. Despite the apocalypse hitting during a recording session with Taliesin Jaffe, Laura Bailey and Travis Willingham, Sam insisted on bringing along Bixby - his friend's dog - since he promised to look after it over the weekend. Whilst escaping the recording studio, Sam obtained a bow and a quiver of twenty-five arrows. As they left the recording studio they shifted through time to see a giant squid-like monster in the parking lot before shifting again to a time when the entire area was overgrown with plantlife. The parking lot had become a swamp and a creature began moving towards them. Sam's arrow missed and he sent Bixby after the arrow, Bixby started to drown in the swamp and Sam had to rescue the pug. The small group made their way to the cafeteria, Sam spending most of the time arguing with Travis over how much money they were getting for the job, where an angelic vision of Ashley Johnson told them they were the only ones who could stop the disaster from happening. They then shifting through time again and had to battle many small Liam O'Briens and their leader: a lich of Conan O'Brien atop a flying horse. As the only ranged attacker in the group Sam managed to hit Conan with his arrows but gained Conan's ire. Conan attacked Sam several times. During the fight Travis decided to sacrifice Sam to Conan and in retaliation Sam had Brixby attack Travis. Sam ended up being knocked unconscious and frozen by Conan and whilst Laura tried to revive him by warming him up. (Sam, despite being unconscious, unhelpfully suggested mouth-to-mouth.) Travis then came up to Sam's body and chopped his arm off, determined to sacrifice him to Conan O'Brien. Matt Mercer and Marisha Ray arrived to save the group, killing the Liams and Matt managed to heal Sam and reattach his arm before vanishing. Conan's horse crumbled to dust and he fell to the ground. Taliesin then killed Conan O'Brien with his tentacles. Bixby dropped a bone from Conan's body at Sam's feet and then Sam and the others were then shifted in time again, their location and fate left unknown. However, Travis expressed a desire that if they returned to a dreadful future to kill both Sam and Taliesin over the next day and start the new human race. Relationships Character Information Abilities Notable Items Quotations *'Sam:' "Bixby, save me!" *'Sam, after ordering Bixby to attack Travis when he tries to kill him:' "I am worth more than you motherfucker. I should be getting double scale. I have more experience. I have more nuance. You can do one thing: big, beefy characters and that's it!" *'Sam, as he falls unconscious:' "You did this, Travis! You have my life on your conscience." *'Sam, suggesting to Laura how to save him in his unconscious state:' "Mouth-to-mouth... 'outh-to-'outh." *'Sam:' "More like Conan O'Dying." Trivia References Art: